TU BOCA
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: Locuras que se hacen por amor


**No soy dueña de Mai HIME o sus personajes.**

**Derechos reservados para el autor de la canción a continuacion utilizada.**

**Canción: Tu Boca **

**Artista: Chayanne**

* * *

**TU BOCA**

"_Por fin es viernes, esperado viernes que añoro desde el inicio de semana, este proyecto me trae muy estresada, una vez salga de la oficina me dirigiré directo al apartamento, sin escalas ni distracciones; llegaré, me serviré una copa de vino, pondré mi música preferida y tomare un largo baño relajante en la tina, colocare las velas aromáticas de regalo de bodas que nos dieron y me dejare llevar por su sensación relajante"_ –

Ese era el pensamiento de la joven, talentosa y hermosa arquitecta Fujino Shizuru, una de las más reconocidas de la ciudad de Tokio; esa fama ha repercutido en su vida, visitas de obra, reuniones con clientes, reuniones en la oficina; todo el día es un ir y venir por toda la ciudad, un gran estrés que carga sobre sus hombros, pero a pesar de esto, jamás se le verá protestar, es la vida que eligió y está contenta con ella. Sin embargo, en ocasiones el trabajo puede llegar a acumularse y sobre pasar la capacidad de estrés de cualquier persona, incluso la ex – presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos.

Después de un largo día de trabajo, es necesario un buen descanso, le enviaré un mensaje de que ya voy en camino para que no se preocupe – comentaba la castaña en voz baja para ella misma mientras caminaba por el lobby del despacho con su bolso en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha su celular que manejaba con gran destreza.

Después de una hora de trayecto llega al edificio departamental, abriendo la reja eléctrica del estacionamiento subterráneo y dejando su auto deportivo en el espacio designado para ella. Baja del auto y se dirige al ascensor después de haber activado la alarma; tarda unos minutos en llegar hasta último piso, baja del ascensor y se apresura a llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, introduce la llave y la hace girar hasta escuchar dos clics, abre la puerta y lo primero que hace es buscar el interruptor de las luces, cual es su sorpresa a ver que después de varios intentos las luces no encienden.

- "_¿otra vez se le olvidó pagar la luz?" – _pensó algo irritada la castaña – _bueno, de cualquier forma no pensaba usarlas por mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando llegue tendrá que ser castigada por su falta fufu – _una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Al ir avanzando distingue un pequeño reflejo que se vacila de vez en vez sobre la pared del pasillo – _"¿Ara, ya está en casa? Bueno, será mejor que implemente el castigo antes de que me arrepienta, ya habrá tiempo para ese baño relajante – _

Cuando llega a la sala, ve un juego de velas blancas sobre la mesa de centro, dando al lugar una atmosfera romántica, se puede percibir el aroma de lavanda con un toque de naranja; de pronto el estéreo y la pantalla se encienden y comienza a tocar una canción, no es una balada o alguna romántica que conozca, esta tiene un ritmo latino, con ritmo para bailar.

- ¡Ara…! –

**Boca **

**Tejidos atrevidos como un libro de aventura  
Que ha puesto ante mi boca tanta locura**

De pronto se enciende la luz del pasillo que da hacia las habitaciones y ahí estaba su razón de vivir, la poseedora de su corazón, su morena adorada, con su cabello largo y negro y esos ojos verdes que le quitan el aliento a cualquiera; vestía de negro, unos jeans, playera gris ajustada a su cuerpo, chamarra de piel y botas negras de motociclista.

En cuanto comenzó la siguiente estrofa, Natsuki se acerco a paso veloz y la tomo de la mano izquierda y por la cintura y comenzó a cantar a la par de la música y a mover su cuerpo cual experta bailarina.

**Tu boca...boca  
Penetra por mi boca y llega a ser más que mi vida  
Que ha dejado mi boca tan derretida  
Ay que boca que me sofoca**

**Yo no puedo**  
**Pasar un día sin ver tu boca**  
**Sin que algo conspire en mi contra**  
**Y me hable de tu boca…de tu boca**  
**He intentado ganar al tiempo una batalla**  
**Pero tu boca prepara una emboscada**  
**Y se me encarna en la mirada**  
**Tan carnosa, tan sobrada**

A pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba, la castaña logro corresponder a los movimientos que su compañera hacia, giros, roses y caricias sutiles que la morena hacia e insinuaba, cada uno con la intención de provocar a la castaña. Una vez que recobro algo de su cordura, recordó el porqué el repentino interés de su compañera por el continente americano.

- "Ahora entiendo tu repentino y desconcertante interés por una música diferente y tu distracción sin igual" –

- Tenía que hacer algo diferente para nuestro aniversario, sabía que con el trabajo recientemente lo olvidarías –

En efecto, la ex – presidenta había olvidado el día que dijo Si a su nueva vida.

- Pero se cómo te gusta cuando tengo estos tipos de sorpresas, así que no dije nada -

**Esa boca… esa boca me tiene hasta el cuello**

**Esa boca me dice mi cielo… me hace bailar**

**Me hace la boca un mar  
Esa boca tan boca, tan loca  
Esa boca… esa boca me baña en su magia  
Esa boca me baña en su sabia  
Y no hay en mi boca otra boca tan boca, tan loca  
Tan ella, tan toda no hay**

**Yo no puedo  
Pasar un día sin ver tu boca  
Sin que algo conspire en mi contra  
Y me hable de tu boca…de tu boca  
He intentado ganar al tiempo una batalla  
Pero tu boca prepara una emboscada  
Y se me encarna en la mirada  
Tan carnosa, tan sobrada**  
**  
**

- "¡Nuestro aniversario, es cierto! – se llevo las dos manos a su boca en señal de vergüenza

- No te preocupes, lo importante es estar juntas, además no siempre tiene que ser exuberante o lujoso, con pasar una noche romántica y candente en nuestro hogar es suficiente, después de todo soy de placeres sencillos – esto último lo dijo mientras tomaba por la cintura a Shizuru y la acercaba a su cuerpo, provocando la reacción esperada.

Conforme seguía la música y las palabras salían de la boca se la morena, el cuerpo de Shizuru se fue adaptando al ritmo y a la coreografía que Natsuki ejecutaba.

**Esa boca… esa boca me tiene hasta el cuello  
Esa boca me dice mi cielo… me hace bailar  
Me hace la boca un mar  
Esa boca tan boca, tan loca  
Esa boca… esa boca me baña en su magia  
Esa boca me baña en su sabia  
Y no hay en mi boca otra boca tan boca, tan loca  
Tan ella, tan toda no hay**

**Esa boca… esa boca me tiene hasta el cuello**  
**Esa boca me dice mi cielo… me hace bailar**  
**Me hace la boca un mar**  
**Esa boca tan boca, tan loca**  
**Esa boca… esa boca me baña en su magia**  
**Esa boca me baña en su sabia**  
**Y no hay en mi boca otra boca tan boca, tan loca**  
**Tan ella, tan toda no hay**

**Esoo!**

Su auto control no pudo más y en un descuido de Natsuki, la castaña tomó el control de la situación; aventó a la morena sobre el sofá individual y comenzó a imitar los movimientos sugerentes de las bailarinas del video de la canción. Natsuki no opuso resistencia porque sabía que cualquier intento de su parte sería en vano, así que se dejo seducir por su esposa y disfrutar el espectáculo.

**(Ven, dame tu boca)  
Ven, dame tu boca  
(Entrégame tu boca)  
Mi boca linda, mi boca chula, tu boca loca, tu boca…boca  
(Ven, dame tu boca)  
En la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche solo tu boca  
(Ven, dame tu boca)  
Me mueve, me encanta, me moja y me entrega tu corazón**

**(Ven, dame tu boca)**  
**Me atraviesa, boca que calma, boca que pone mi boca loca**  
**(Entrégame tu boca)**  
**Pensar en otra cosa no hago más que ver tu boca**  
**(Ven, dame tu boca)**  
**Mi boca linda, mi boca chula, tu boca loca, tu boca…boca**  
**(Entrégame tu boca)**  
**Me mueve, me encanta, me moja y me entrega tu corazón**

Los minutos pasaban y la sensualidad en el ambiente era palpable, Natsuki sabía que en cualquier instante las emociones de su pareja estallarían; saltó del sofá, quedando frente a ella, coloco su frente sobre la de la castaña y sin dejar de ver sus labios qua la incitaban a reclamarlos y con las ultimas estrofas de la canción, la fue guiando lentamente a su recamara, dejando prendas de vestir que estorbaban en el camino

**Esa boca… esa boca me tiene hasta el cuello  
Esa boca me dice mi cielo… me hace bailar  
Me hace la boca un mar  
Esa boca tan boca, tan loca  
Esa boca… esa boca me baña en su magia  
Esa boca me baña en su sabia  
Y no hay nada en mi boca otra boca tan boca, tan loca  
Tan ella, tan toda no hay**

**Esooo!**

Esa noche no hubo tiempo de relajación, sino de actividad física muy estimulante hasta pasadas las horas de la madrugada.

Cuando el único sonido que se escuchaba en el apartamento era la de videos musicales románticos y antes de rendirse a un sueño profundo, Shizuru tuvo su último comentario de la velada. Se encontraba recostada de lado sobre el cuerpo de Natsuki, cobijadas solo por una fina sabana de seda, haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo índice sobre el torso descubierto de su amante.

Tendré que esforzarme el siguiente aniversario para superar las locuras que mi tierna motociclista hace por mi –

Creo que yo tendré que hacer milagros para poder sorprenderte el próximo año –

Así es, mi Natsuki – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – Te amo –

Yo también te amo - le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

SABADO MEDIO DIA

Natsuki le lleva una pequeña merienda a su esposa a la cama.

- Que atenta es mi motociclista fufu –

- Solo cuando de portas bien jeje, mientras terminas te preparare la tina para que te relajes –

- Ara… _"creo que si tendré mi baño relajante después de todo fufu"_ –

FIN

* * *

Hola compañeros lectores, aqui les dejo otra idea que se me ocurrio mientras regresaba a casa

Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios y críticas.


End file.
